Future and current home and professional environments will contain a large number of controllable luminaires for creation of ambient, atmosphere, accent or task lighting. These luminaires consist of multiple parts, such as light sources, drivers, wiring, sockets, housing and lamp shades. Each of these parts may be produced by a different manufacturer, and the luminaire may be assembled at yet another company or it may be assembled by the user. Furthermore, the developments in digital manufacturing (e.g. 3D printing) enable mass-customization, enabling end-users to specify desired properties of luminaire parts. This results in an infinite number of assembly possibilities, and it may be required that the individual luminaire parts cooperate accordingly (e.g. the light output of a light source may be adjusted to another part of the luminaire). Patent application WO2014001965 A1 describes a lighting unit that adjusts its light output based sensor data, the sensor data being representative of the environmental characteristics of the lighting unit. The sensor data may further be utilized to detect properties of a lighting fixture/luminaire design and adjust at least one of a plurality of light output characteristics based on the detected properties.
Patent application WO 2010029459 A1 relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device comprising a tag element that encodes operating information about the device, for example its maximal driving current, such that this information can be read out wirelessly and/or electrically by wire. It further relates to a socket with a read-out unit for reading out the operating information from such a tag element. The tag element may comprise a tag electrode that can be capacitively coupled to a counter-electrode in the socket. Alternatively, the tag element may be disposed on the surface of the OLED device, thus being freely accessible to read-out sensors.